A money item handling system, such as a vending, gaming or other automated payment system, can include a pay-in module into which money items such as coins are first received when they enter the system. The pay-in module may be tasked with validating the money items to ensure that only acceptable money items are allowed to proceed further into the system.
A pay-in module of this type may sometimes receive money items in bulk. This makes validation of individual money items difficult unless the money items are first singulated. This problem can be exacerbated further when the money items received by the pay-in module are of different denominations and/or are from different world currencies.